


Don't let yourself be blinded

by Blxakenus



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Coma, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxakenus/pseuds/Blxakenus
Summary: Another story about Gatsby surviving the attack whilst Nick is having a breakdown.Or Nick is confessing his love.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan & Nick Carraway, Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Jordan Baker & Nick Carraway, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Don't let yourself be blinded

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short one shot. :)

Seeing him like that, a living corpse, was heartbreaking. Jay was unhealthy pale because of the lack of sun that he was exposed to. During the time Jay had been in a coma he had, in fact, grown a beard. Nevertheless, he still looked perfect. Yet it was still too much. Pulling the chair closer to his bed, Nick sat down and leaned with his elbows on the mattress. Jay looked fragile like that, vulnerable. He stroked a strand of hair that Jay fell in the face to the side. He would do anything to see those exquisite eyes again.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and the butler stepped in to announce politely: 

„Mister Carraway, Miss Baker is waiting downstairs” 

Nicky got up quickly and pretended nothing had happened: “Tell her I’ll be downstairs soon.”

“Yes, sir!” he answered and shut the door without making any noise. 

Nick quickly kissed Jay’s forehead and followed the butler. Jordan had already taken a glass of whiskey and looked at him with expectation. He sat in front of her and dug his face in his hands. 

“Be honest, Nick. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine”, he murmured with a weak, ghastly smile.

“Don’t lie to me, Nick. I can see you’re not feeling well. You look like you haven’t slept in days, so dark are your eye rings. Besides, you already look as pale as a vampire. Tell me, when was the last time you were out in the fresh air? Come on, let’s take a little excursion into nature.” She tried to grab him by the arm, but he slapped her hand away.

„Jay needs me, Jordan. I can’t just walk away.” 

“You mean take a break”, she corrected him.

“No, you don’t understand!” 

“Then tell me, Nick! Otherwise, I can’t help you.” 

“I don’t need your help. I`m not the one who is lying on the bed half dead! “He screamed while tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“Oh, Nick. Come here “ 

“It just hurts so much, Jordan. Sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe. Of course, it also hurt before but every time I see him looking at her with those sweet lovesick eyes it feels as if someone is pulling at my heart wanting to tear it. 

And it hurts so much. 

You know what? She doesn’t deserve him, Jordan. He is too good for her, but what can I do if he has only eyes for her.  
But I’m so selfish “ 

“No Nick you aren’t. You are one of the most selfless people I know”, reassured Jordan. 

“You know, I got so jealous of her. She got all his attention and I was the bystander, the third wheel of their romance. At first, she didn’t want him because he didn’t have enough money. But if she believed in true love why would that mean anything? No, don’t answer, that was only a rhetorical question. But now? He has everything - the looks, the money, the power, the devotion. For god’s sake, he even build a fucking castle for her. And she appreciates nothing he gave for her. Instead, she stays with that husband of hers who is cheating behind her back. Oh, and did you know it should be her lying on the bed instead of Jay? “

“What are you saying?”, whispered Jordan perplexed.

“What am I saying?!? Imagine, after Jay got shot, she had the guts to appear here and tell me how guilty she was because she fucking drove the car. That means she killed that poor woman. It should have been her who had gotten shot” Nick shouted hysterically.

“However, he waited for that stupid phone call of hers which should announce that she would spend the rest of her life with him. But you know what, it never came. Jay was wrongly accused of killing a prostitute. 

I just want him to be happy.

But for once in my life, I want to be loved. Not my cousin, Daisy.” He spit her name out. 

“Oh, Nick. Why didn’t tell me? “, she asked with pity in her eyes.  
“I can’t do this anymore, Jordan. I can’t “he confessed utterly devasted.  
They were interrupted by a sneeze coming from the staircase. 

Nick quickly wiped away his tears with one of his sleeves and turned towards the noise just for his heart to drop at the sight before him.   
On top of the stairs was Gatsby, holding himself up with the help of the stair railing. With his shoulders naked, his collarbones stood out unhealthily.

Nick quickly gulped down his fear and asked while walking up the stairs :  
“Jay why are you out of bed! No, wait, how long were you standing there, Jay. Let me lead you to your bedroom. You should rest!”

Gatsby quietly looked at him and laced his fingers with Nicks.   
“I was standing here for a while now. I was woken up by the noise.” 

“How much did you hear?”, Nick whispered. 

“Everything, old sport. Why didn’t you tell me that you felt that way?”, Jay inquired.

“Well it never came up and to be honest nothing would have changed. You would still be running after Daisy.” Nick said bitterly. 

"You are partly right. But of course, things would have changed. While I was asleep, I realized something, old sport. She won't call again," he said quietly. "I know that now. She's never coming back. And I was such an idiot that I didn’t comprehend how important you actually are. Like you said before - I only had eyes for Daisy, I was blinded by the green light. That’s why I never noticed how brightly you shined.”   
Electric shock; gravity. Nick held his breath, couldn't bring himself to look at him directly hearing a but in the end.   
Then, without any further hesitation, Nick raised his head and looked into Jay's expressive eyes full of sorrow acceptance. 

And then Jay kissed him.

Nick froze for a moment, unable to process what exactly was happening. A part of him screamed that all of this was wrong, that he needed to back away, needed to stop this from happening, whatever this was because Jay belonged with Daisy and there’s no room for Tony between the two of them.  
But it felt so good. 

Nick lost himself to all of it the way he’d never allowed himself to with another kiss. He kissed back with a desperation he’d never felt before, with a hunger he’d never had because if this was his only chance to have this then he was going to take everything he could get.   
Jay went to pull back a long moment later but Nick couldn’t help but lean forward some more, to press up onto his tiptoes and chase after him to relieve the moment he experienced just a few seconds ago. 

Jay husked out a chuckle and kisses him again, languid and deep like he couldn’t help it any more than Nick can. He then whispered against Nicks lips:   
“I realized something else too, old sport. I held up my hopes that I love Daisy, but in reality, in those days I got to know you and I fell in love with you. Every day a little bit more.” 

“But why did you do all this to me. Why did you still chase Daisy? “

“Because I didn’t want to realize that I didn’t love her. Like you said before I build all this for her. She wanted money, I earned it, she wanted a castle, I build it. But everything was about her not about her and me. But then I met you. You were one of the most selfless people I know. You didn’t want my money, the status. Just me. You showed me that I didn’t need all this for you to love me. And that’s more than enough for me. We should start over. Build up our relationship. “

"Where are you suggesting we should start?", asked Nick.

“How about from the beginning.”


End file.
